Be with me?
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: Barry blamed it to be a speedster thing, because it felt so nice and so natural to be this way with Wally. Was it supposed to feel this way? No, probably not. Did it feel this way? Yes, very much so. Barry/Wally. Warnings/Disclaimer inside. CHOOSE PREFERENCE PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. I also give major credit and so much love to Val-Creative for installing this intense love for Barry/Wally in me. So yes, this story does contain Barry/Wally touchy-feely-ness, though I'm not currently sure what to label it as besides somewhat intimate…? Anyways, you've been warned, this breaches the line of purely familial into something… something __**more**__. I hope it's enjoyed :)_

* * *

**~x~**

**Be with me?**

**~x~**

Barry slipped awake blurrily, processing much slower than he usually did but still unreasonably faster than a normal human as the mattress dipped. "Hmm, Wally?"

The sixteen year old didn't even pause, continuing to crawl his way under the covers and pressing down on Barry's back, fingers tightening in his uncle's sleep shirt. "M'sorry, Uncle Barry. Can I sleep here tonight?"

Somewhat concerned by the vulnerable question and tone of his beloved nephew, Barry answered affirmatively. "Of course, kiddo."

"Thanks Uncle Barry…" Wally pressed his face between Barry's shoulder blades and breathed deeply and gratefully, his body relaxing.

His nephew's weight was still comparatively slight enough that the extra pressure didn't bother Barry enough to prevent him from returning to sleep, but he remained awake long enough to wait until Wally slipped asleep himself. He listened and felt his nephew's breathing turn deep and slow as the younger speedster slept contently on his back.

Barry adjusted his cheek on the pillow and closed his eyes, unable to help enjoying the warmth on his back and side after a long week of Iris' absence out of town for a news story.

**~x~**

Wally had somehow completely shifted across his back, switching sides, when Barry awoke the next morning. His left arm was numbly asleep pinned under Wally's stomach, his hand (palm up) essentially cupping Wally's hipbone. Barry yawned wide and lazily, burying his face into the pillow to avoid the sunlight peeking through the blinds in the window.

One of Wally's hands rested limply on the back of his neck, close to the boy's mouth where his cheek rested on Barry's shoulder. The elder speedster could feel his nephew's warm breath fan across his skin with every sleep heavy exhale.

Barry was loathe to move and rouse his nephew, and since it was the weekend and his comm hadn't gone off, he had nothing to really even get up for, so he closed his eyes again and resumed a lazy slumber until Wally woke himself up, content to wait. His mind wandered lazily despite his dozing, working up a mild concern over why had Wally come to sleep with him last night, something the boy hadn't done since he was ten years old and still traumatized by nightmares about his parents.

An indiscernible amount of time later, Wally inhaled deeply and curled his body, dragging his feet up the back of Barry's calves and pulling his pajama pants up with them. His fingers on one hand curled in Barry's shirt while his fingernails on the other hand lightly scraped the back of Barry's neck. Barry could even feel his nephew's eyelashes flutter open through his shirt on his shoulder.

"Mmm morning, kiddo." Barry murmured sleepily, not really bothering to open his own eyes as he greeted his nephew.

Wally burrowed a bit closer to him, slipping one leg between Barry's two and extending one arm to slip a hand around the blonde's opposite hip. He nuzzled between the elder speedster's shoulder blades, much like he had the prior night. "G'morning, Uncle Barry."

Barry yawned again, moving his free arm under his pillow while unconsciously stroking a numb thumb against Wally's hip with the hand pinned under his nephew. "Sleep well?"

"Mmhmm." The young redhead murmured sleepily in reply, sounding nicely rested and content. "…Uncle Barry?"

"Hmm?" His uncle hummed attentively.

"I love you."

Barry opened one eye, the one not smushed into the pillow, but didn't know why he bothered when he couldn't see his Kid anyways. The confession had been softly, lovingly murmured and a warm affection glowed in Barry's chest. He smiled quietly to himself.

"I love you too, kiddo."

Barry was happy when he felt a smile grow on Wally's cheeks, humming as the younger hero briefly tensed his muscles in a lazy squeeze version of a full-body hug.

**~x~**

It didn't occur to Barry until a few hours later that what had happened earlier would've looked terribly intimate to anyone who might've walked in. Iris wasn't due back from her trip for another four days, so Barry didn't know who even could've walked in, but that was beside the point. Barry took a moment out of washing their breakfast dishes to ponder over why it hadn't occurred to him earlier. It had just felt so comfortable that he hadn't thought anything indecent about it. He actually still didn't find anything wrong with it.

Speedsters were tactile people, a lot of other heroes realized this. Barry had learned this from the first Flash, Jay Garrick, who had theorized that it was their way to keep in contact with everyone else since they had a way of always rushing off. Since everything was so slow to them after getting their metahuman abilities, touching another person was a physical way to slow down and show that they cared enough to do so.

It made sense to Barry, and he'd used the same explanation to Wally when his nephew had gained his own powers and was forever impatient. Wally had latched onto the explanation near-greedily, and was especially touchy-feely, as his best friend, Robin, could probably testify to. Kid Flash and Robin were the best of bros, and indulged in many friendly hugs, pushes, fist-bumps, and nudges.

Though sometimes, now that Barry was thinking about it, Wally particularly liked to cling onto _him_; another speedster. And they didn't slow down when they happened to exchange affectionate touches, since it was usually just them, since Jay had retired, that could keep up with one another. So while being tactile was a way to slow down, being tactile with another speedster seemed counterproductive.

But maybe that was the point, because maybe Wally didn't _want_ to slow down sometimes. And now that he thought it, Barry admitted that sometimes he didn't want to slow down either, and maybe that was why he never protested when Wally clung. Maybe it was because he unconsciously wanted that natural comfort of not having to slow down, because he was with someone who could keep up with him and wanted the same thing.

"Uncle Barry?"

Barry blinked out his thoughts, realizing his hands had gotten pruny in the dishwater from his lack of movement, if only for a few moments thanks to the speed of his thoughts. He turned towards where his nephew was leaning against the wall leading out to the living room. He was still dressed in his pajamas. They both were.

"Yeah kiddo?"

Wally looked down at his bare feet and toed a line of the floorboards almost shyly. "I wanted to thank you for letting me sleep with you last night… I mean, I know I'm not a little kid anymore, and I was probably heavy and took up too much space-"

"You didn't." Barry interrupted gently, realizing that Wally was speaking in speed and that he responded with it in comfortable ease. "I didn't mind." He even smiled reassuringly.

Wally granted him with a shy warm smile, relieved. "Okay."

Barry quickly finished off the dishes and dried off his hands on a paper towel, tossing it towards the trash and cursing when he missed, zooming over to snatch it out of the air and making sure it fell inside this time. Wally laughed at his miss despite the save. Time had slowed down, shown by the second hand on the clock pausing in overly exaggerated lengths, proving that they had moved comfortably into speed, feeling happy that they were free enough to be able to do so with each other.

Wally lazily shuffled into the kitchen towards his uncle, though to anyone else's eyes it still would've looked like he blurred over in a blink. The young redhead peered up at Barry through his eyelashes, looking for permission as his arms lifted somewhat from his sides; a question. Barry boldly opened his arms completely, a full invitation.

Wally's smile was so bright and warm as he slid happily into Barry's embrace, tucking his nose against the blonde man's collarbone as both hands slid up his uncle's back to rest both palms over the older man's shoulder blades. He seemed infatuated with the broadness of his mentor's back, as if appreciating the strength held within those shoulders. The cotton collar of Barry's pajama shirt was soft and warm against Wally's lips.

Barry's large hand gently stroked the back of his nephew's head and neck with affection, his other hand petting up and down Wally's spine, sometimes pausing to rub in slow circles at the dip of Wally's lower back. The younger speedster's sleep tousled red hair tickled under Barry's chin, but then was soft against his mouth as the older speedster bent to press a kiss on the crown of Wally's head.

Wally made a quiet happy noise and pressed closer, stepping one foot between Barry's and leaning more of his weight onto his uncle's chest, closing his eyes and tilting his face upwards with a blissful expression.

Barry's fingers slid around to trace along Wally's jaw and stroked under his chin, his lips drifting feather kisses across his nephew's forehead, temple, cheek, and jaw. Then he switched sides and moved back up and nuzzled at lovely red tresses.

Wally's hands had begun rubbing at Barry's back, but now the teen wound both arms solidly around his uncle's middle and hugged, pressing their chests together tightly so they had to coordinate breathing so they weren't pushing uncomfortably against one another. Barry inhaled, Wally breathed out. Wally breathed in, Barry exhaled.

Barry realized suddenly that they had comfortably slid into another intimate scene, and just as suddenly realized that he _liked_ it. Even embracing Iris didn't feel this warm or soothing. Barry was struck that he should feel upset or disturbed by this realization and that he should break the embrace and set some boundaries, but truthfully that was the last thing he wanted to do. What he _wanted_ to do was keep stroking Wally's back and brushing his lips against soft skin and hair. He truthfully loved this closeness, of sharing another's speedster's body warmth and enjoying it.

Wally's fingers slid up into Barry's blonde hair, stroking in long gentle pulls as the younger speedster began vibrating with happiness. He made another soft happy noise when his mentor automatically also began vibrating to match the movement and they felt so much closer. It just felt so **nice** and so **natural**.

Was it _supposed_ to? No, probably not.

_Did_ it truly? Yes, very much so.

**~x~**

Iris was back from her trip and Barry shamefully found himself missing Wally's weight on his back, because his lovely wife liked to sleep spooning on their sides. Before that one night that had led to four more following, Barry had always been happy with this position, but now it made him restless. This _did_ upset him, because he truly did love Iris and everything about this smart beautiful woman, but then he'd experienced Wally and found her lacking.

Barry was remorsefully awake, realizing that his changed views were an unfair insult to Iris and Wally both. Unable to find a reasonable explanation for the changed views, Barry blamed it being a speedster thing. He doubted that anyone else but Jay Garrick would accept the excuse though.

Barry slid out of bed regretfully, accepting that he was unable to sleep. Iris slept on peacefully, undisturbed by his absence due to their position as Barry navigated out of the bedroom through the dark. He looked at Wally's door, favoring it with consideration before deciding that making late night hot chocolate in the kitchen was the more responsible decision. He was, however, surprised to find Wally already in there, sitting on the counter and nursing a mug with the most sorrowful expression Barry had seen on his nephew for a very long time.

"Wally?"

His Kid looked up, appearing to have been lost in his thoughts deep enough to be startled by Barry's whisper. He winced when hot chocolate jumped out of his mug and scalded his fingers. Barry rushed over and took the mug from his nephew, placing it aside, and fetching a damp rag within a second, soothing the slight burn with gentle concern. Barry found himself pressing kisses to Wally's fingers as he cleaned them of the sweet drink and soothed the reddened skin.

Wally's eyes had dropped to a sleepy half-lidded position, adoringly watching Barry smother affection onto his digits.

"I couldn't sleep." Barry admitted in a whisper, looking up at his nephew's relaxed face in the dim yellow light from the stove light.

Wally nodded (they'd slipped into speed again), agreeing silently with the comment. He closed his fingers around Barry's, leaning forward from his seated position on the counter to rest his forehead against his mentor's, his breath warm and smelling of his chocolaty drink.

Barry was kissing those soft lips before he realized he was doing it and it felt so _warm_. Wally untangled their fingers to eagerly thread his into Barry's hair, arching his back so that their chests pressed together. Barry dropped the rag somewhere as his fingers moved to curl in the fabric at Wally's hipbones as he held onto his young partner.

He needed to tell Iris tomorrow.

**~x~**

"I kissed Wally last night." Barry whispered, feeling the sharp countertop digging accusingly into his hip where he leaned against it. He flinched when Iris' early morning bustle froze and her chipper expression wholly froze and then died. Her husband shamefully lowered his eyes, unable to find the courage to face her and it only made him guiltier.

"He came to our bedroom last week while you were out of town, and we slept together every night until you came back. I hadn't kissed him until last night, but we were acting intimate in-in a way… up until then anyways… I'm so sorry, Iris. I-I… don't know why I suddenly feel this way…" He was so ashamed. "It's my fault. Wally did nothing wrong."

"No…"

Barry jumped at the soft denial, whirling with speed to find Wally nearly shredding his sleeves with nervous fingers. His eyes were watery and full of tears ready to spill over as the green orbs flickered between his aunt and uncle.

"I wanted you too. It's my fault too. I'm so sorry, Aunt Iris, I'm s-so sorry." The tears spilled over and Wally's breath hitched, the young speedster tortured by the betrayal he had inflicted onto his beloved aunt, his aunt who acted more like his mother than his own ever had, who loved him more than he deserved.

Everything in Barry's heart tore straight down the middle as he stuttered in movement- completely shredded over whom to go comfort. Iris lifted a trembling hand to her mouth as her own tears welled up and spilt over.

Iris' life had been so perfect before she'd gone on that trip, and now her husband and beloved nephew, who she loved like a son, were admitting to having their own intimacy together. She was hurt, and so frightened over what this would do to their family and their relationships as husband and wife, aunt and nephew, uncle and nephew, _lovers_…? And despite her own hurt, she was being hurt further still by the genuine shame and guilt tearing her boys apart from the inside.

She could see that Barry desperately wanted to provide comfort, but didn't feel that he had the right to without hurting the one he didn't go to. She could see how Wally desperately wanted comfort to be given to him and yet didn't think he deserved it. She could feel her own aching heart as she wanted Barry to comfort her as her motherly instincts screamed to comfort Wally.

Would they survive this?

**~x~**

Iris left for work late, just to gain some distance to think. She'd shakily hugged Wally before she left and squeezed Barry's forearm. She whispered that she had to think but she wasn't running away, that they would tackle this with finality tonight. The door closing after her was as loud and as painful as a gunshot.

Barry hesitated only briefly, before straightening and opening his arms in tentative invitation to his hurting nephew. Wally hiccupped and looked at him, so torn, desperately wanting to fold into that warm embrace and be soothed but knew it would be a further betrayal of his aunt if he did that. But he was hurting so much that he caved anyways despite his ache over his aunt.

Wally sobbed into Barry's shoulder, believing that he had irrevocably shattered the loving relationship he'd treasured with his aunt and uncle, and blaming himself.

Barry squeezed him tight and kissed his hair, taking the blame away and bearing the responsibility. He was the adult, he was supposed to know better. It wasn't Wally's fault. He weakly joked that it was just a damned speedster thing. Wally choked on a weak snort and shook his head in disbelief, further burrowing his face into Barry's vest and uncaring as his tears smeared further across his face.

Time passed differently for speedsters, and minutes passed as Wally calmed down, soothed by Barry's embrace and murmurings, until his tears were dried and he was hiccupping quietly. Barry had him drink some water and lovingly cleaned his face, so careful of his swollen eyes. Then the older speedster picked up his Kid in both arms and carried him to the couch.

Wally held onto his glass of water with both hands, resting his head tiredly on his uncle's shoulder as he was carried without complaint. An hour hadn't even passed since Aunt Iris had left and yet Wally was already feeling so content in his mentor's embrace. His body was happy, but his mind felt so unhappy about just that.

Barry gently settled Wally onto the couch, sitting down by the teen's feet but Wally only placed his water glass aside and crawled into his uncle's lap, straddling Barry's thighs and wrapping both arms around his mentor's neck, resting his cheek on the older man's collarbone. Barry reached back and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, flapping it out and draping it around his nephew's shoulders.

Wally let go to grab the corners of the blanket before rewrapping his arms around Barry's neck, so that his uncle was covered by the warm cloth too. Barry kissed his forehead and rubbed his back, under the blanket but over his shirt. How could this feel so nice when it was so wrong towards his aunt? Barry's wife? It was unfair.

**~x~**

Iris arrived home, her eyes clear and her back straight and strong, to find her boys sleeping together on the couch. There were plates of crumbs and empty glasses with milk rings at the bottom on the coffee table, showing that the speedsters had at least eaten today. Iris toed off her heels and rested her portfolio folder against the side of the couch.

Wally was curled up on her husband's chest, the blanket covering them clutched in his fingers that were tucked under Barry's neck, wrapping them both up in the fabric. Her nephew's face was covered up to his cheekbones by the blanket, and the older speedster's hand was resting lightly on the side of Wally's head on top of the blanket, partly buried in tousled red hair. Barry was breathing strongly and steadily, unbothered by his younger hero's weight on his chest. His face was slightly more pinched than Wally's openly relaxed expression, showing that he at least was still troubled by something.

Iris would soothe that trouble when he woke up, but for now she would let her boys sleep. Iris had decided not to let something like more love ruin their family.

* * *

_:) how was it? I may add a sequel later if my muse is feeling generous._


	2. Alternate

_Hey guys, this isn't a new chapter or sequel, BUT I would appreciate it if you did read it, note the differences between this and the original. I cleaned up the convoluted sentences and any grammatical mistakes, and then took out Iris finding out at the end because this time I didn't feel like she was fitting properly… so let me know which you prefer, and if you prefer THIS version, then any suggestions of where you would like this to go would be appreciated~_

* * *

**~x~**

**Be with me?**

**~x~**

Barry awoke blurrily, processing much slower than he usually did but still unreasonably faster than a normal human would process what the mattress dipping implied. "Hmm, Wally?"

The sixteen year old didn't even pause, continuing to crawl his way under the covers and pressing down on Barry's back, nestling between his side and his right arm. "M'sorry, Uncle Barry. Can I sleep here tonight?" His fingers curled into the elder speedster's sleep-shirt.

Somewhat concerned by the vulnerable question and tone of his beloved nephew, Barry answered affirmatively. "Of course, kiddo."

"Thanks Uncle Barry…" Wally pressed his face between Barry's shoulder blades and breathed out, his body relaxing.

His nephew's weight was still light enough that the extra pressure didn't prevent Barry from returning to sleep, but he remained awake long enough to wait until Wally fell asleep first. He heard and felt his nephew's breathing turn deep and slow as the younger speedster slept contently on his back. Barry adjusted his cheek on the pillow and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth against him.

**~x~**

When Barry awoke the next morning, Wally had somehow completely shifted across his back. His left arm was pinned under Wally's stomach, completely numb. Barry yawned, turning his face on the pillow to avoid the sunlight peeking through the window blinds. He leisurely let his brain wake up on its own time, slowly processing how his nephew was positioned.

The elder speedster could feel the redhead's warm breath fan across his skin with every slow exhale from where Wally's cheek rested on his shoulder. One of the boy's hands rested on the back of Barry's neck and the other had tucked itself under Barry's shirt on his lower back.

Barry was loathe to rouse his nephew, but since it was the weekend and his comm hadn't gone off, he didn't need to yet. So he reclosed his eyes again and resumed slumbering until Wally woke up naturally. His mind wandered despite his dozing, working up a mild concern over why had Wally come to sleep with him last night, something the boy hadn't done since he was much younger.

An indiscernible amount of time later, Wally inhaled deeply and curled his body, dragging Barry's clothes with his movement. His fingernails lightly scraped the back of Barry's neck. The elder speedster could even feel his nephew's eyelashes flutter open through his shirt.

"Mmm morning, kiddo." Barry murmured sleepily, not really bothering to open his own eyes as he greeted his nephew.

Wally adjusted his arms around his uncle, essentially hugging Barry while shifting his weight to release the arm pinned underneath. He nuzzled between the elder speedster's shoulder blades, much like he had the prior night. "G'morning, Uncle Barry."

Barry yawned again, moving his newly freed arm outwards to stretch out the pins and needles. "Sleep well?"

"Mmhmm." The young redhead murmured sleepily in reply, sounding nicely rested and content. "…Uncle Barry?"

"Hmm?" His uncle hummed attentively.

"I love you."

Barry opened one eye, the one not pressed into the pillow, but didn't know why he bothered when he couldn't see his Kid anyways. The confession had been softly murmured, almost vulnerably. He smiled quietly to himself. "I love you too, kiddo."

Barry was happy when he felt a smile grow on Wally's cheeks, humming as the younger hero squeezed him tighter.

**~x~**

It didn't occur to Barry until a few hours later that what had happened earlier would've looked terribly intimate to anyone who might've walked in. Iris wasn't due back from her trip for another four days, so Barry didn't know who even _could've_ walked in, but that was beside the point. Barry took a moment out of washing their breakfast dishes to ponder why it hadn't occurred to him sooner. It had just felt so comfortable that he hadn't thought anything indecent about it. He actually still didn't find anything wrong with it.

Speedsters were tactile people, a lot of other heroes realized this. Barry had learned this from the first Flash, Jay Garrick, who had theorized that it was their way to keep in contact with everyone else since they had a way of always rushing off. Since everything was so slow to them after getting their metahuman abilities, touching another person was a physical way to slow down and show that they cared enough to do so.

It made sense to Barry, and he'd used the same explanation to Wally when his nephew had gained his own powers and was forever impatient. Wally had latched onto the explanation near-greedily, and was especially touchy-feely, as his best friend, Robin, could probably testify to. Kid Flash and Robin were the best of bros, and indulged in many friendly hugs, pushes, fist-bumps, and nudges.

Though sometimes, now that Barry was thinking about it, Wally particularly liked to cling onto _him_- another speedster. And they didn't slow down when they happened to exchange affectionate touches. So while being tactile was a way to slow down, being tactile with another speedster seemed counterproductive.

But maybe that _was_ the point, because maybe Wally didn't _want_ to slow down. And now that he thought about it, Barry admitted that sometimes he didn't want to slow down either, and maybe that was why he never protested when Wally clung. Maybe it was because he unconsciously wanted that natural comfort of _not_ having to slow down, because he was with someone who could keep up with him and wanted the same thing.

"Uncle Barry?"

Barry blinked out his thoughts and turned towards where his nephew was leaning against the wall leading out to the living room. He was still dressed in his pajamas. They both were.

"Yeah kiddo?"

Wally looked down at his bare feet and toed a line of the floorboards almost shyly. "I wanted to thank you for letting me sleep with you last night… I mean, I know I'm not a little kid anymore, and I was probably heavy and took up too much space-"

"You didn't." Barry interrupted gently, making note of how they were _in_ speed. "I didn't mind." He even smiled reassuringly.

Wally smiled brightly, relieved. "Okay."

Barry quickly finished off the dishes and dried off his hands on a paper towel, tossing it towards the trash and cursing when he missed, zooming over to snatch it out of the air and making sure it fell inside this time. Wally laughed at his miss despite the save. Time had slowed down, shown by the second hand on the clock pausing in overly exaggerated lengths.

Wally lazily shuffled into the kitchen towards his uncle, though to anyone else's eyes it still would've looked like a blur. The young redhead peered up at Barry through his eyelashes, looking for permission as his arms lifted somewhat from his sides. The blonde man gestured invitingly.

Wally's smile was so bright and warm as he slid happily into Barry's embrace, tucking his head close against the older man's collarbone as both hands slid up his uncle's back. He seemed infatuated with the broadness of his mentor's back, as if appreciating the strength held within those shoulders. The cotton collar of Barry's pajama shirt was soft and warm against Wally's lips.

Barry's large hand gently stroked the back of his nephew's head and neck with affection, his other hand petting up and down Wally's spine, sometimes pausing to rub in slow circles at the dip of Wally's lower back. The younger speedster's red hair tickled under Barry's chin, but then was soft against his mouth as the older speedster pressed a kiss on the crown of Wally's head.

Wally made a quiet happy noise and pressed closer, stepping between Barry's legs and leaning more of his weight onto his uncle's chest, closing his eyes and tilting his face upwards. Barry's fingers slid around to trace along Wally's jaw and stroked under his chin, his lips drifting feather kisses across his nephew's forehead, temple, cheek, and jaw. Then he switched sides and moved back up and nuzzled at lovely red tresses.

Wally's hands had begun rubbing at Barry's back, but now the teen wound both arms solidly around his uncle's middle and hugged, pressing their chests together tightly so they had to coordinate breathing so they weren't pushing uncomfortably against one another. Barry inhaled, Wally breathed out. Wally breathed in, Barry exhaled.

Barry realized suddenly that they had comfortably slid into another intimate scene, and just as suddenly realized that he _liked_ it. Even embracing Iris didn't feel this warm or soothing. Barry was struck that he should feel upset or disturbed by this realization and that he should break the embrace and set some boundaries, but truthfully that was the last thing he wanted to do. What he _wanted_ to do was keep stroking Wally's back and brushing his lips against soft skin and hair. He truthfully loved this closeness, of sharing another's speedster's body warmth.

Wally's fingers slid up into Barry's blonde hair, stroking in long gentle pulls as the younger speedster began vibrating with happiness. He made another soft happy noise when his mentor automatically also began vibrating to match the movement and they felt so much closer. It just felt so **nice** and so **natural**.

Was it _supposed_ to? No, probably not.

_Did_ it truly? Yes, very much so.

**~x~**

Iris was back from her trip and Barry shamefully found himself missing Wally's weight on his back, because his lovely wife liked to sleep spooning on their side. Her body temperature was also lower than Wally's. Barry had always been happy with this position, but now it made him restless. This _did_ upset him, because he _loved_ Iris and everything about this smart beautiful woman, but then he'd experienced Wally and found her lacking.

Barry remained remorsefully awake, knowing that his changed view was an unfair insult to Iris and Wally both. Unable to find a reasonable explanation for the changed views, Barry blamed it as a speedster thing. He doubted that anyone else but Jay Garrick would accept the excuse though.

Barry slid out of bed regretfully, accepting that he wasn't going to sleep. Iris slept on peacefully, undisturbed by his absence due to their position as Barry navigated out of the bedroom through the dark. He looked at Wally's door, considering it before determining that making late night hot chocolate in the kitchen was the more responsible decision. He was, however, surprised to find Wally already there, sitting on the counter and nursing a mug with the most forlorn expression Barry had seen on his nephew for a very long time.

"Wally?"

His Kid looked up, appearing to have been lost in his thoughts deeply enough to be startled by Barry's whisper. The redhead winced when hot chocolate jumped out of his mug and scalded his fingers. Barry rushed over and took the mug from his nephew, placing it aside, and fetching a damp rag within a second, soothing the slight burn with gentle concern. Barry found himself pressing kisses to Wally's fingers as he cleaned them of the sweet drink and soothed the reddened skin.

Wally's eyes drooped, sleepily watching Barry smother affection onto his digits.

"I couldn't sleep." Barry admitted in a whisper, looking up at his nephew's relaxed face in the dim yellow light coming from the stove light.

Wally nodded (_they were in speed again_), agreeing silently with the comment. He closed his fingers around Barry's, leaning forward from his seated position on the counter to rest his forehead against his mentor's, his breath warm and smelling of his chocolaty drink.

Barry was kissing those soft lips before he realized he was doing it and it felt so _warm_. Wally untangled their fingers to eagerly hold Barry's head, arching his back so that their chests pressed together. Barry dropped the rag somewhere as his hands moved to grip Wally's hipbones.


End file.
